1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a column switch with a rotary connector where a base of the column switch is formed integral with an on-vehicle rotary connector for making electrical connection between a steering wheel and a steering column of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional column switch with a rotary connector is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Preliminary Publication (Kokai) No. 3-43053. This conventional structure includes a rotary connector having a spiral-coiled tape for electrically connecting a steering wheel and a steering column of a vehicle, and a column switch having, for example, an operation lever for a direction indicator. The rotary connector and the column switch are separate items. The rotary connector has a lower housing secured on a base of the column switch and an upper housing secured to an underside of the steering wheel.
However, the conventional structure described above suffers from a problem that the base of the column switch and the housing of the rotary connector are separate items, requiring a relatively large number of parts and man-hours for assembly. Moreover, the construction requires a large mounting space.